


Endless Cycle

by taecallsmenoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, lucas is popular, you are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: If anyone were to ask you when you knew you were in love with him, you wouldn't be able to tell them. You don't really know when it happened or how it happened, but you were inexplicably, irrevocably, and undeniably in love with him. It's like one of those cheesy romance dramas where the two best friends fall in love with each other slowly over time but once they realize it, everything happens so quickly and everyone lives happily ever after.Except this isn't a cheesy romance drama.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the slow burn Lucas/Reader fic that nobody asked for but that I've been dying to write.

If anyone were to ask you when you knew you were in love with him, you wouldn't be able to tell them. You don't really know when it happened or how it happened, but you were inexplicably, irrevocably, and undeniably in love with him. It's like one of those cheesy romance dramas where the two best friends fall in love with each other slowly over time but once they realize it, everything happens so quickly and everyone lives happily ever after.

 

Except this isn't a cheesy romance drama. 

 

*****

 

You've lived in the same house your entire life. Your entire 20 years of life have been spent inside these four walls, nestled inside that cute suburban neighborhood with the same neighbors. It was comfortable. It was home. Your favorite part of home, however, wasn’t the cute little park that bumped up to the neighborhood or the huge climbing tree in your backyard. It was the house directly next to yours that felt as much like home as your own house. Your family and the Wongs have been great friends for as long as you can remember plus about 20 years so it only made sense for the two families to raise their children in close proximity. 

 

The Wongs had a son, Lucas, who is your very best friend. The two of you were inseparable throughout your childhood years, always taking swim classes, dance classes, and various other classes together and you two became closer as the years progressed. Lucas has always been the more outgoing one out of the two of you and it was always really easy for him to make friends. You had the opposite effect on people. You were shy and awkward and often closed in on yourself around new people. Luckily for you, Lucas has always been with you when meeting a lot of people so you were able to hide behind his gangly frame. 

 

Lucas was constant. Lucas was safe. Lucas was home. 

 

*****

 

High school had been no different than childhood. Lucas was Mr. Popular and you were the shy awkward teenager just trying to make it through the day. While Lucas made so many friends by being part of the football team, you’ve made only two friends. Lucas was still your constant, though, always picking you over his guy friends if the choice presented itself. You had joined the school’s marching band, meaning you were there for all of Lucas’ games and he never missed a competition, opting to sit with your parents and cheer obnoxiously loud. He even managed to talk the football team into coming out of the locker room early to watch you walk down the field. 

 

He was your biggest fan and everyone knew you two were a package deal. For this reason, it was no surprise when you both revealed you were going to the same university the next fall. While you were so  _ so  _ happy that Lucas would be joining you at state school next fall, your best friend Emma will be going to school essentially on the other side of the country. 

 

The summer after high school ended was the quickest you’ve ever experienced. You spent every day with Emma or Lucas, sometimes both of them together. It really was the perfect summer. The day Emma was supposed to leave, the three of you loaded up into your car and drove to the nearest Waffle House. Lucas had never been, but that was your favorite place to go with Emma. The three of you laughed and had the best time, but eventually Emma had to leave. Lucas gave you some space outside of her house as you said your “see you later”s and he was there for you as you watched your best friend start her drive cross-country. It was bittersweet, but you weren’t alone. 

 

You had Lucas. You would always have Lucas.


	2. Hey! Look Ma, I Made It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas smiles sheepishly at you and sticks out his arm. “I have coffee. Let’s get breakfast before your class.” You grumble appreciatively at the coffee and step aside letting him into your still dark room. You follow behind him as you stealthily sneak back into your bed, the coffee Lucas brought you forgotten on your nightstand. You throw the covers over your head and try to ignore the rude intrusion of your best friend. Before you know it, though, your rest is once again interrupted by your six-foot, 140-ish pound annoying friend flopping on top of you. You squawk and flail around trying to throw him off of you while he laughs hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Large time skips are no more and most of this is going to happen in succession. We're in college now, guys and gals. Enjoy the ride.
> 
> Rating bumped for language

***BANG BANG BANG***

 

“Y/N wake uuuupppp.” You groan as you roll over and check the time. 7:30 AM. Far too early to be pulled from your glorious dream as you don’t have class until 10.

 

“Lucas I will end you.” You slip out of bed and put your glasses on as you make your way to the door of your dorm. A quick glance at the other side of the room tells you that your roommate, Ashley, either didn’t come back last night or left early this morning. You shake your head fondly as you head for the door. You swing it open and plaster your best frown on your face as you stare at your puppy-eyed best friend.

 

He smiles sheepishly at you and hands out his arm. “I have coffee. Let’s get breakfast before your class.” You grumble appreciatively at the coffee and step aside letting Lucas into your still dark room. You follow behind him as you stealthily sneak back into your bed, the coffee Lucas brought you forgotten on your nightstand. You throw the covers over your head and try to ignore the rude intrusion of your best friend. Before you know it, though, your rest is once again interrupted by your six-foot, 140-ish pound annoying friend flopping on top of you. You squawk and flail around trying to throw him off of you while he laughs hysterically. 

 

“Get. Off. Me. Now.” You wheeze as he settles himself on top of you. 

 

“Nope. You gotta get up. Start the day. I’m hungry. Come onnnnnn pleaseeee”

 

“Fucking  _ fine  _ just get off of me.” You concede. He lets out a happy sound and promptly removes himself from your bed. You sit up, glare at him, and reach for the coffee, downing the sweet drink quickly. “What is this?” You ask, pleased with what he brought you.

“Cold brew with some sort of sweet cream. I tried it last week and it was yummy. I thought you’d like it.”

“Hmmmm I do. Thank you. Give me ten and we can go.”

“Go change. I’ll be here”

Ten minutes turned into half an hour as you decided you wanted to shower and get your stuff together for class. Never once did Lucas complain about the time change. He hummed happily to himself as you finished getting ready for the day. Once you were finished, you swatted him on the back of his head and he took that as a queue that it was time to leave. He flashed his biggest grin at you as he grabbed your backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Come on, Lucas. Let me carry my bag. It’s really fine.” You knew it was a helpless cause and that he’d never give it up.

“Nope. That’s not how this works. Good try though” he winks at you as he finishes teasing. You roll your eyes as you follow him out of the dorm and to the cafe next door. It’s been your favorite place to get breakfast since you moved into this dorm. You go grab a table as Lucas gets food for the two of you. This has been your routine (albeit not exactly as you just grab food as you have time) for a while now. You always grabbed a table and Lucas always bought food. It was a fight you’ve had countless times and he always wins you over with his puppy eyes and his dopey, lopsided grin that you love.  

Lucas comes back a few minutes later with breakfast for the both of you. You accept with a grin and immediately start eating, not realizing how hungry you actually were. You look up from your food and catch Lucas’ eye and your heart skips a beat. He’s not smiling with his mouth, but his eyes are telling a different story. You flash him a small smile and avert your eyes before he can notice that you’ve started to blush. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lucas asks you when you’ve finished up your food.

“Nothing really. Just running through my schedule and things I need to do this week.” You respond. He didn’t need to know the whole truth.

It had taken you a long time to come to terms with your feelings. At first you were convinced that you were attached to him because he was your most trusted friend. It wasn’t until the two of you were in high school and he started dating that you realized it  was more than that. There was nothing you wanted more than to see him happy, but there was this ache deep in your heart that you felt whenever you saw him with a girl that wasn’t you. You started to notice small things about him that you loved. Like the way he bit on his lip when he was deep in thought or the way he picked at his fingers when he was just a little bit anxious. You also noticed small things about yourself such as the way your eyes would quickly glance down at his lips when the two of you were wrestling. You secretly hoped he would close the distance, but he never did. He would always laugh in your face and move away, not noticing the change in the mood. 

Being in love with your best friend was hard. 

*****

Classes for the day were fairly self-explanatory and Tuesdays were a fairly light day. You only had English, psychology, and two anthropology classes to make it through. You focused on finishing your homework and just as you closed your anthro book, your computer started ringing. 

“Cutie, HI” comes Emma’s sweet voice through your speakers.

You sigh “hi!”

“How are classes? How is life? I miss you” Emma asks in rapid succession. 

You talk with your best friend for an hour, catching up on anything and everything that’s happened since you saw her last. When you reached a lull in your conversation, she breached the topic you always hope to avoid.

“So….How’s Lucas?”

“Ugh, he’s fine I guess.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re in love with him. Once you tell him as much, you can date, get married, have twelve kids and build a farmhouse way out in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Emma’s sarcasm was oozing through the computer at this point.

“Mmmm for the last time, nope.” You roll your eyes at her. This isn’t the first time you’ve had this conversation.

“I’m telling you, he’s not going to reject you. You are his person just like he’s yours.” You roll your eyes (again) at the Grey’s Anatomy reference she just made. “Babe, come on. You know I’m right.”

“Emma you probably are but I can’t do that to either of us, because what if you’re not? What if I lose the person who has always been there for me since day one? What if I lose the person who has always chosen me when he had millions of other people he could be with? I can’t lose him, Em. I can’t”

“Okay first of all, ouch. Second, you’re not going to lose him. I promise. Just think about it, okay? I have to go. I’ll talk to you next week. I love you!

“Love you too, Emma.”

You close your computer and sink down into your bed. You and Emma have had this conversation before. She’s the only person who knows about your infatuation with your best friend and she’s been the biggest advocate for you telling him your feelings. She’s convinced that they’re reciprocated and deep down, you have this feeling that she may be right, but there’s a larger voice in your head that tells you that there’s no way in hell he likes you back. You’re not pretty enough, popular enough, or significant enough.

You will never be enough. Unfortunately that’s the opinion that wins. 

*****

Wednesdays were your busy days. You had three Anthropology classes, a math lecture, and a biology lecture with hardly any time in between. Your alarm clock started it’s bullshit at 7:30 and after your fourth snooze, you determined that it was time to get up. Luckily Ashley was used to this and either slept with earplugs or she was able to sleep through it. You were absolutely blessed with an amazing roommate. 

You went through your morning routine, brushing your curly hair before throwing it up in a high bun, brushing your teeth, and getting your books together. Since everything was back to back, you had to take everything you’d need for the day. You grabbed your bag and your phone while slipping on your shoes and you headed out for the day. You were halfway to your math lecture when your phone buzzed signaling an incoming message.

**Lucas:** _ Lunch today? _

_ Wednesdays are rough. You know this :(  _

**Lucas:** ... _ but I have something I need to ask you _

_ can you tell me over text? _

 

**Lucas:** _ wait. are you busy now? can i call? _

_ ig. I’m walking to class now _

[incoming call from Lucas]

“Hi. What’s so important that it couldn’t be done over text?”

“ _ Y/N I need your advice. _ ”

“Okay…? With what?”

“ _ I met a girl a few days ago in class and I asked her out. She said yes, but now I don’t know where to go. _ ”

You had to swallow back tears as you gave Lucas advice for his date. He thanked you profusely and you guys hung up. With heavy hands and tears in your eyes, you fired off a quick text to Emma.

_ He has a date. He just asked me for advice. It will never be me. :(  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why wouldn't Lucas go to his bff for relationship and dating advice? We love a thick-headed puppy. The sad part is I have been Y/N before :( I've been that lovesick friend who gets the questions about where to take the girl. It's fine. I'm fine *heavy breathing*
> 
> Everything will work out in the end. Next few chapters introduce some new fun characters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated:
> 
> Twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
